


The fear of teeth upon one’s neck

by SpiritScribe



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Anal Sex, Angst, Animal spirits, Attempted Mind Control, Biting, Canon-Typical Violence, Comfort, Dubious Consent, Friendship/Love, Game Spoilers, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Iggy gets a lot of affection, M/M, Multi, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shapeshifting, Violence, Were-Creatures, beasts - Freeform, may need to still tag more things, more than a foursome, possible spoilers for the actual game, some sexual scenes between chars which aren't main ships of this fic, were creatures sort of has anyone read 'love pistols'
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritScribe/pseuds/SpiritScribe
Summary: Noctis is not only a prince but a born Alpha. The three friends that accompany him on his quest all appear to be Betas. One of them is Ignis, who has been raised to serve the Prince from a young age. Ignis has never given much thought to anything else other than being the best he can for Noctis. However his world gets turned upside down when a fight goes wrong. By strange misfortune the magical reaction created causes Ignis to become an Omega. Shocked and struggling with new problems and abilities; Ignis feels he is failing Noctis. Noctis and the others just want to help their friend.Ardyn has used dark magic to change himself from a Beta into an Alpha without going through the trial – which he previously failed. He takes an interest in Ignis’ emotional turmoil and tries to exploit it. After all it is fun messing with Noctis and his friends.Will Ignis be able to over come his self doubts or will the growing fear inside him win.*Not straight up Omega verse! See notes on first chapter for details*Edit: thought I'd not added certain tags (I was going to add more as a went along) but looks like I did so just gonna add a load more tags some kinda hint at things a lot but oh well





	1. An unforseen change

**Author's Note:**

> This is a taster chapter. I am doing several for different ideas I have for fictions. No one responded to my request on tumblr for which one I should do so I am posted a first chapter for each one and will continue posting chapters depending on how they are received. Here is the Omega Verse one 'the fear of teeth upon one's neck'
> 
> I have decided to go for a mix between ideas shown in the manga sex/love pistols and the omega verse. Hence there are slightly different rules to a straight up omega verse fiction. There will further notes at the end of this chapter.
> 
> *I will update the tags if I end up doing more with the currently more minor pairings but this will be an Ignis centric fiction regardless other pairings I tag* See notes at end of chapter for spoilerish notes on Prompto being a Beta.
> 
> *on the use of ‘mother’ in this fic: When one of the character’s refers to Ignis as mother in some way they are making a joke based on the stereotypes portrayed in TV shows about nuclear families that have both a mother and a father as the parental pair. While they think of Ignis as parental at times they don’t believe his actions to be more masculine or feminine. They know full well a father can do pretty much everything a mother can and vice versa. They are simply teasing him based on what TV tropes say gender roles are because it ticks him off (more precisely it is certain tropes and stereotypes can tick him off). Ignis doesn’t always understand they are jesting and so sometimes they have to apologise. Most of the time though Ignis just finds it annoying but doesn’t think being called a mother or a father is an insult in anyway. He sometimes will also play into the stereotype as a bit of a joke. He does make them when he feels like it but most of the time he gets annoyed by tropes/stereotypes too much to play around.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun at camp and a battle goes badly

Ignis hid a yawn behind his hand as he cooked breakfast at the camp. Gladio had gone for a short run. He could see the muscular King’s shield from where he stood. They may have been in a safer spot but Ignis didn’t like the idea of Gladio going off too far on his own; regardless of how powerful he was. A sudden yelp from the tent startled him for a moment. That was until he heard Prompto whining at Noctis.

“Ouch damn it. Not so hard. Seriously it is always worse when you just get up.” Prompto complained as he emerged from the tent. He was rubbing his arm where Noct had bit him.

Noctis practically fell out of the tent after Prompto, “Sorry but you were due a top up and your arm was across my face. Maybe you shouldn’t sleep hitting other people in the face.”

Prompto tried to deny his habit of sprawling all over the place, “W-what? I did not have my arm anywhere near your face!”

“Did.” Noctis said bluntly.

The two passed the accusation back and forth a bit before they started play wrestling.

Ignis ignored them for the most part as they weren’t causing any real trouble. He was almost done with breakfast and turned to tell them that they better wrap up their mock fight. However the words caught in his throat as he saw Gladio had returned. The muscular man had leapt high into the air and seemed to hover there for a moment.

“So you think you can train without me huh?!” He called out getting Prompto and Noct’s attention.

“Gladio NO!” Prompto cried out trying to disentangle himself from Noct.

“Gladio YES!!!” Gladio responded with a laugh as he crashed into the two younger men.

 

Ignis twitched and made a disgruntled noise. His three companions spirits were starting to show. Prompto resembled for a moment a husky like dog as he rolled out of the way of Gladio’s talons. Gladio was a larger than life version of a crowned eagle that had just tried to catch hold of Prompto but who was now trying to keep away from Noct’s claws. The panther was swiping at his winged companion, with massive clawed paws.  
Scientists often argued over if some of the animal spirits people exhibited had existed at some point in the past of their world as previous evolutions to the animals of today, if they were creatures that could have potentially existed, or if they were from a realm beyond their own. Certainly it was odd how the name of an animal spirit would form in the mind regardless of if it was something that was natural to this world or not.

Ignis put his hands on his hips, “Will I be presuming you three don’t want any breakfast.”

That put a stop to the fight. His Three now very much human companions got to their feet and dusted themselves off. Ignis shook his head at he turned back to the food. “Seriously showing off your souls like that so early in the morning...” He grumbled as he dished out breakfast onto four plates.

Noctis nuzzled up against his arm and Ignis sighed, “You are only getting extra if you eat your veg.” It wasn’t like he ever made them eat much veg in breakfast anyway but Noct was a terror for being picky.

Noctis groaned, “But I’m a carnivore.”

Ignis pushed the Prince’s plate into his hands, “You are still a human. So unless you have decided you are going to become a real beast you will have to eat veggies too. Oh and may I remind you that beasts don’t get deserts.”

Noctis pouted but went to sit down and eat his breakfast, without further argument. Ignis caught Prompto reaching for extra himself and smacked his hand away.

“Awe but you know I’ll eat all my veggies. I’m a good boy!” Prompto whined.

“Yes but Noctis gets first on extras. So perhaps you should convince him to eat his veg.” Ignis would use any means he could to get Noctis to have a balanced diet.

Prompto made an indignant noise, “Damn it Noct if you don’t eat them today I’m going to ram them down your throat.” He trudged over with his plate to sit down beside the prince. Noctis had a look on his face that said ‘I’d like to see you try’.

Ignis didn’t know why they complained so much. It wasn’t like their portions were small. He felt weight against his back.

“I get more because I’m bigger, right?” Gladio wasn’t exactly that fussed about extra but he wanted his turn to mess with Ignis.

“Oh for goodness sake.” Ignis turned pushing Gladio away from him before shoving a plate into Gladio’s hands. “Go sit down and eat your food. Seriously are you all children.”

Gladio did as he was told with a chuckled, “Yes mother.”

Ignis growled losing his composer and letting a little of his soul show. It was probably a good thing that Ignis could keep his cool more often than not because an angry crocodile was a force to be reckoned with. Calming himself he picked up his own plate and sat down to eat.

 

After breakfast they packed up camp and decided to trek on chocobo, along to their next destination. Their progress was halted when they got mixed up in a fight between a Griffon and a large group of Killer Wasp. The battle got a bit chaotic to say the least. Prompto had been hit with confusion and as he was using the Bioblaster, poisonous gas was getting into everyone’s lungs. They had forgotten to top up on anti-confusion items so by the time Prompto was back to his senses, the rest of the group had used up many of their antidotes. It didn’t help that they were having trouble landing hits on the Killed Wasps. Gladio could use his spirit abilities to reach them but the wasps were surprisingly nimble; often escaping his talons and sword.

“Sorry guys...” Prompto apologised as he rolled out of the way of the Griffon who was also acting confused; its attacks unpredictable.

“Just don’t get hit again!” Gladio felt a little queasy from bouncing back and forth between being poisoned.

“Has anyone seen Noct?” Prompto hadn’t exactly been able to keep track of things in his state. He spotted a coughing Ignis gesturing vaguely upwards and looked up to see Noctis using warp attacks to try and down all the Killer Wasps. It was the only way to be fast enough to strike them out of the sky. Prompto could at least help now with pinpoint shooting.

 

The enemies knocked nearer to the ground they could finish off easier. Still they had be careful of the Griffon’s sudden attacks. Gladio knocked it away once or twice using his shield. It all seemed to be going pretty well now but then Noctis used up the last of his mp; entering stasis. He dropped from the air and landed on Ignis. Who had looked like he might try to catch the Prince. They both ended crashing into the ground. They didn’t have time to catch their breath because the Griffon was suddenly on top of them. Ignis had rolled himself and the Prince over; shielding Noctis with his body. The Griffon’s claws raked across his back making him cry out. He did his best not to shift into beast form but did let effect his back; it would lessen how deep the claws could cut.

“IGNIS! NOCT!” Gladio called out in panic. He down the last Killer Wasp and ran at the Griffon.

Prompto was already taking careful shots at the beast. He wasn’t sure Ignis and Noct were able to summon their weapons or health items, with the unrelenting beast upon them.

Gladio went to strike the Griffon with his sword but it used a powerful gust from its wings to throw him off balance. He needed to get the creature off Ignis and Noctis. So he fully transformed into his beast form and started diving at the Griffon from the air. He pulled at is feathers and scratched at is eyes; trying to get the larger beast to follow him up into the air. The Griffon let up enough for Noctis to get an arm free from under Ignis – who looked like he might pass out at any moment but was still determinedly protecting Noct. He wanted to heal his friend but he had to get the Griffon completely off them first. It just wasn’t completely taking Gladio or Prompto’s bait; Prompto had starting throwing insults as he shot the beast, as if it might help. So Noctis was going to have to blast it off. He formed a combination fira and thundra spell; he knew he had enough phoenix down should Ignis take the brunt of the spell as well. He threw the spell right into the Griffon’s chest.

The Griffon cried out as did Ignis who couldn’t move out of the way of the spell. It seemed to press against his back; much of the energy trapped between himself and the creature on top of him. He felt lightening and fire lick across his skin. It seemed bore down into his flesh and bones. He felt it touch something he was sure it shouldn’t. He wonder if it was because of being repeated poisoned earlier – status effects could mess with one’s animal spirit – or because he had partially transformed to protect himself. Still he had felt the magic pressed against his animal soul. He felt over whelm by sensation and then he felt nothing. He didn’t even feel the weight of the now dead Griffon fall on top of him and Noct, as he had already passed out himself.

 

Gladio needed a couple of tried to change back as he was panicking so much. He couldn’t see movement under the felled beast. Prompto’s soul was also showing.

“Give me a hand!” Gladio instructed as he started to try and flip the Griffon off Noct and Ignis.

Prompto was obediently by his side in a moment and the two of them succeeded in getting the creature off their friends. Noctis now no longer pined under the weight of the Griffon, was able to sit up with Ignis in his arms. He pressed a phoenix down into Ignis’ hand and shattered it. The feather’s light glowed and pulsed around Ignis; his wounds healing. Yet Ignis didn’t immediately wake up. Noctis shook him a little.

“Ignis wake up buddy.” Prompt called to the unconscious man. There was a tremble in his voice and he knelt down beside Noct so that he could check on Ignis better. Prompto caught the scent coming from Ignis. It was Ignis’ smell only more some how.

Noct looked at Gladio with a pleading expression, “Something’s wrong.” It was true that Ignis shouldn’t be so tired that he wouldn’t wake up after a life restorative.

“Let’s get him somewhere we can call a doctor.” Gladio lifted Ignis up off Noctis and they made their way to the road. Prompto called for Cindy to bring them the Regalia. When she found out why she some how managed to make it their in double time. She wanted to know if Ignis would be alright but decided it was best to leave the boys to it. They headed to Lestallum as they weren’t sure they would be able to get a doctor somewhere else.

Ignis didn’t seem to be in any critical condition but something was definitely going on with his body. All while Noctis drove them to the city, Ignis was switching between shivering and overheating. Gladio wasn’t sure what to do with himself. He knew it was bad for reptile types to get too cold but he had never seen one over heating so badly before. He made Prompto switch with him and told him to take animal form. Dogs generally gave off a ton of heat so he told Prompto to sit on Ignis any time he started to shiver. He didn’t want Ignis to die from getting too cold. Prompto of course would get off Ignis any time his temperature started to get too high. He licked his friend’s face and whined. Ignis’ soul also occasionally started to show but it didn’t look quite right. Almost as if they were seeing it through a haze.

 

Once they were in the hotel they met with the doctor. They had called ahead to make sure they could get someone to see Ignis. They were made to stay outside of the room as the doctor and her assistant checking Ignis over. The three friends were tense as they waited for news as to what was wrong.

When the doctor came out they practically swarmed her. She raised her hands, “Easy now. Firstly your friend is perfectly healthy now I have given him something to regulate his temperature. He is just going through a change. However it is a change I have never seen before.” She watched their expressions go from relieved to confused, “The medical information you gave me says that Ignis is a Beta but I just ran some tests and it looked like he is an Omega. I don’t think he has been walking around with false or incorrect medical documents because I still found some Beta cells that hadn’t fully changed yet but they are dying and being replaced by the Omega cells. Of course I would like to double check my findings back at the lab so I took some samples. I only even thought of checking when I caught his scent. It reminded me of an Omega colleague so I doubled check Ignis’ information. I don’t think there has ever been a recorded case of this… officially that is. I am sure I read something about an incident in an old text book. I think most the medical community dismisses changing into an Omega as a possibility.” She realised she was rambling and smiled softly, “Look your friend – if he has really become and Omega – is going to need time to adjust. He may have to relearn how to deal with his body and spirit; much like when Betas become Alphas they sometimes struggle for a bit. However he will be perfectly healthy physically. Emotionally… I guess that will be up to him and you. I’m going to go run the tests again back at the lab to make sure. I’ll call you with the results.”

She excused herself and her assistant. Noctis, Gladio and Prompto managed to thank them for coming despite their shock. They walked into the room where Ignis was still sleeping and wondered if it was true what it would mean the group. They wanted to support Ignis but if he couldn’t adapt to life as an Omega they worried they might have to leave him behind. No one spoke for a few moments as they all thought in their own ways about what might happen.

 

Noctis broke the silence, “No matter what happens Ignis is our friend. It isn’t like he’ll be a different person. He is so efficient and smart, surely he’ll get on with things like he usually does. Besides someone able to use the ‘calm’ could be really useful.”

Prompto beamed and nodded, “Yeh he might turn into one of those really skilled Omega who can even use the ‘calm’ on animals. No more getting swarmed by Killer Wasps!”

Gladio shrugged but had a small smile on his face, “We’ll have to wait and see. It wasn’t as if Noct picked us because we are Beta.”

Noctis pouted, “People who pick people just because they are a certain type or have a certain spirit to be their friends are dicks.”

They determined there and then that they would do whatever they could to help Ignis. They just hoped Ignis would be as comfortable with the change. It was his body after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) first a little about love pistols: It is a manga where there are people who have different animal souls or at least that is the simplest way to explain it. They can appear to look like these animals but generally not to normal humans. There are things to do with certain animals having harder luck when it comes to producing children but males can also give birth using a womb worm. Anyway not going for exactly what the manga lore is or what omega lore is.
> 
> The lore for this fiction:  
> Humans are divided into normal humans and those with animal souls. Those with animal souls can transform into their animal but they can only mate while human. Those with animal souls are generally stronger and have specialties based on their animal type - sharper sight etc. Certain animals are rarer than others. Generally two animal soul carriers will give birth to others. A normal human and an animal soul carrier have a fifty fifty chance. Two normal humans have a rare chance.  
> Further animal souls carriers come in three ranks. Alpha, Beta and Omega. Through the use of special magical means Alphas, Betas and Omegas of any gender can be the father or mother. This only works when both partners have animal souls.  
> Betas make up most of the animal soul carriers and don't usually have any extra special traits.  
> Alphas and Omega are rare. Alphas have the power to exert 'rule' over others. The 'rule' ability is a bit like a threatening, overpowering pressure with their will attached - generally it is a show of power but usually used to stop fights not start them. The 'rule' ability does not mean all Alpha are dominant. Not all Alphas are born Alphas but born Alphas have stronger 'rule'. They are usually a stronger rarer animal type - some elevating to mythical animal. They can mark their chosen partner which can add magical protection against rivals - a sort of magical deterrent and prevention against true mating. Often the 'mark' makes the partner more horny/sensitive when they are in heat but it reduces the chances of going into heat unless it is with the Alpha who marked them. They are less fertile as both a mother or a father unless paired with an Omega.  
> Omegas are not weaker but they do go into heats (all animal soul carriers have heats) more often and are more fertile as both a mother or a father. Omegas are not generally submissive but they do give off stronger sexual pheromones. They have an ability called 'calm'. It is a bit like the 'rule' ability only they give off a calming aura - again usually use to stop fights. Their animal soul has the strange ability to change permanently or temporarily to match the animal of their partner (scientist wonder if this is linked to increased fertility). Omegas are more effected by Alpha Marks. There are some Betas who can preform weaker marks to the Alpha mark, these Beta are more likely to become Alphas at some point.  
> Omega are born Omega and it is pretty much unheard of for an Beta to become an Omega. Once someone is an Alpha is is also pretty much unheard of for them to become a Beta or Omega. Beta who become Alpha go though a spiritual trial to receive the right to do so and get the 'rule' ability. If they do not pass the trail they can not become an Alpha.  
> Alphas and Betas who can 'mark' will sometimes bite their friends even if they aren't sexual partners, to offer protection and reduced heats.  
> The 'Mark' is usually strongest if placed on the back of the neck.  
> Normal humans can be effected by 'rule' or 'calm' but not by the 'mark' (unless the mark is combined with dark magic).  
> Note: True mating does not necessarily lead to children and usually both partners must be willing. However there are cases where the use of dark magic and misuse of the 'mark' have been used to pretty much mind control people into sexual relationships.  
> (I think that sums up most things)
> 
>  
> 
> 2) Okay so Prompto while not the main focus of this story is still interesting. He is a Alpha-Beta-Omega hybrid which which is based on that whole thing with him being a *spoilers!*......
> 
> .....MT. So he can sort of switch but isn't a true Alpha, Beta or Omega. He gets more heats than a normal Beta but his soul animal would only change under certain circumstances unlike a true Omega who's animal will nearly always change. Alpha marks also effect him more but not as much as it effects an Omega. He can do something similar to an alpha mark but it isn't as strong. He can only do it under certain conditions. So for the most part he appears to be a Beta. He can not use the 'rule' ability but he has a weaker version of the 'calm' ability.


	2. The decision to stick together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis wakes up and is told about the change to his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have added this note to the previous chapter but in case you aren't rereading that I have put it here too:  
> *on the use of ‘mother’ in this fic: When one of the character’s refers to Ignis as mother in some way they are making a joke based on the stereotypes portrayed in TV shows about nuclear families that have both a mother and a father as the parental pair. While they think of Ignis as parental at times they don’t believe his actions to be more masculine or feminine. They know full well a father can do pretty much everything a mother can and vice versa. They are simply teasing him based on what TV tropes say gender roles are because it ticks him off (more precisely it is certain tropes and stereotypes can tick him off). Ignis doesn’t always understand they are jesting and so sometimes they have to apologise. Most of the time though Ignis just finds it annoying but doesn’t think being called a mother or a father is an insult in anyway. He sometimes will also play into the stereotype as a bit of a joke. He does make them when he feels like it but most of the time he gets annoyed by tropes/stereotypes too much to play around.

Ignis woke up feeling groggy. He quickly ascertained that his was in a hotel room; though he had no recollection of getting there. He figured that he must have been badly hurt and brought here by his companions. A nervousness filled him as he wondered if anyone else was hurt. The vague understanding that Noctis had probably had killed the Griffon with his attack calmed him back down. Unless they had been attacked after that then everyone else should be okay. As he became more alert he took note of his friends’ scents in the room and weight on the bed beside him. Ignis shifted to look at the figures beside him. It was easy enough to see as there was a beside lamp illuminating the bed and some of the surrounding area. Noctis was curled up to his right. How he was managing to compact himself so much that he wasn’t slipping over the side of the bed was pretty impressive. On his left side Prompto was stretched out. One of his legs was hanging over the side of the bed but he was keeping his arms to himself. Ignis searched the room for Gladio and found him asleep upright in a nearby chair. Clearly they were exhausted probably partly from worry. Ignis felt bad for causing his friends trouble.

 

Ignis spotted that his glasses had been put on a side table and slipped them on. They made everything slip into better focus. The movement of reaching to get his glasses had stirred his bed companions and they made soft sounds as they started to wake up. Prompto rubbed his eyes and then looked at Ignis.

Realising Ignis was awake Prompto suddenly became alert. He sat up and practically barked, “Guys Ignis is up!” He shifted onto his knees and almost looked like a begging dog with on hand raised. He wanted to hug Ignis but didn’t want to just pounce him when he might not be feeling one hundred percent.

Noctis had less reservations; he uncurled and stretched out so he was stretching into Ignis’ lap. He wrapped his arms around Ignis’ waist and pressed his head against Ignis’ stomach, “Morning.”

Ignis chuckled and stroked the Prince’s hair. Prompto let out a whine and went to fling his arms around Ignis but Gladio grabbed the back of his shirt.

“Now take it easy Prompto. A little more care please.” Gladio tried to calm the excited pup down. He looked at Ignis and gave him a soft smile, “Good to finally have you back with us.” He let go of Prompto who more slowly wrapped his arms around Ignis’ shoulders and nuzzled at his collar bone.

 

Ignis chuckled and stroked Prompto’s hair with his free hand. He kept his eyes on Gladio, “Sorry for making you worry.”

Gladio shrugged, “Just don’t do it again. How are you feeling?”

Ignis felt pretty good now he was more awake but he did feel like their was something different. Some sort of shift in his animal spirit. It was a bit as though it was trying to gauge the spirits around it. Certainly this was a common thing to happen when one first met another person with a spirit animal. While instincts could be overridden sometimes people with conflicting spirit types could have problems at first. If people ended up not liking each other and had spirits in opposing types, it could make angers bubble up faster. Ignis of course knew his friends and their spirits. He also had never had any problems taking control of his spirit’s instincts – even at a very young age he had been a natural. Clearly his spirit had been thrown off. He didn’t feel any ill intent trying to bubble up towards his friends though.

Noctis rubbed his face against Ignis and tightened his grip, “Ignis smells so good.”

Gladio snorted, “Ignis always smells good.”

Prompto took a deep breath, “Hummm yeah but this more so.”  
Ignis and Gladio tensed; Ignis because he suddenly felt his spirit twisting about and Gladio because he realised Ignis was probably putting out more pheromones than normal.

 

It was subtle but Gladio wasn’t burying his face against Ignis so he wasn’t getting the full effect of it. “Okay you two off.” He tried to sound commanding and calm. Prompto and Noctis made sounds of protest but did pull away from Ignis. They weren’t slaves to their desires and could sense that Ignis was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

Ignis relaxed as they moved further away and his spirit stopped shifting. It was weird but for a moment it hadn’t exactly felt like a crocodile any more but something more warm blooded.

Ignis noticed his friends were looking at him with some concern. He was about to ask what was wrong but Noctis spoke up.

Noctis was standing by the bed now looking apologetic, “I’m really sorry this is all my fault. I’m the one who got us trapped under that Griffon and the one who used the spell…”

Ignis frowned slightly, “Don’t blame yourself like that. I got hurt. Given it was bad enough that I was passed out but getting hurt is a risk we all take.”

Noctis shook his head, “But you didn’t just get hurt. You feel it right? That something is different.”

Ignis did feel that something was different but he still didn’t want Noctis to blame himself, “Whatever has happened I don’t blame you. If I had strategised better...”

Prompto cut him off, “No! If I hadn’t gotten confused then everything would have been over faster.”

Ignis glanced at him. “Yes but if we’d had the right curatives that wouldn’t have mattered. I should have made sure...”

“Enough!” Gladio put an end to the argument, “We all could have done better. Agreed. Who is to blame isn’t the issue here. We should be informing Ignis what has happened. So everyone is going to stop blaming themselves right?”

“Right.” The other three responded and some of the tension that had been building in the room eased.

 

Ignis looked expectantly at his friends, “So is someone going to tell me what has happened? I mean I can tell something has changed inside me but...” He’d always been a Beta so he had no idea how being an Omega felt so the possibility hadn’t yet really occurred to him. Besides having never heard of a Beta becoming an Omega, it wasn’t even up for consideration. He thought that perhaps had some sort of strange status effect or was ill in some other way.

Gladio looked at Noctis hoping the Prince would take the leadership role and tell Ignis what was going on. Prompto also noticed the look Gladio was giving Noct, so remained silent.

Noctis didn’t really need prompting. Still it was a bit of a kick up the ass, as he did realise he’d been dragging it out. He was just worried about how Ignis might react. Still they couldn’t not tell him.

“Ignis after I killed the Griffon and you passed out, I used a phoenix down on you but you didn’t wake up. We panicked and brought you here to be check on by a doctor. On the way here your body temperature was all over the place. We were really worried but the doctor gave you something to stop the fluctuation and said you would be fine. However they also told us that somehow what happened had caused your body to start changing. They said your cells were changing from Beta to Omega.” Noctis informed his advisor; a tightness building in his chest as he watched shock appear on Ignis’ face.

“T-that can’t be possible… I mean why would what happened have… Are you sure?” Ignis had been focused on Noct, while the Prince had been speaking, but now he looked around at the others again. Hoping that this was some mistake.

“It is no mistake. The Doc checked the results in the lab and seeing that you are giving off stronger pheromones… It just makes sense. Well I mean there could be other reasons for the pheromones but even I can tell your souls is acting off. I just don’t think we can disregard the evidence and medical results.” Gladio scratched the back of his head feeling a bit uncomfortable. He knew mistakes could happen but he felt it deep in his gut Ignis was now an Omega. He just wasn’t exactly sure how to explain that feeling.

Prompto could see the information was stressing Ignis out so chimed in with a, “Oh but they did say it might be temporary. As cases like this have never really been reporting on then there is a chance your cells will revert to Beta.”

 

Ignis could tell Prompto was trying to cheer him up but it was still a lot to come to grips with. It didn’t seem like a big change. Some more sensitivity in some areas and new abilities. However it was much more than that. He felt almost out of sync with his spirit. He knew Beta’s had trouble sometimes when they became Alphas. It was likely he was going to have to readapt.

“I suppose this means I am to be left behind.” Ignis looked down at his lap. He didn’t want to be and felt he could possibly still be useful. However he knew he might cause turmoil in the group. He at least needed to reach balance with his spirit again.

“What the hell are you on about?” Gladio looked huffy. He understood the risks too and maybe it would be best for Ignis to sit out for a little bit. However they had decided they would help him through this and to hear Ignis suggest not even trying to work things out together made him frustrated. They had to at least try sticking together.

Ignis looked at Gladio in surprise and was about to explain himself but Noctis cut in.

“You aren’t getting left behind. We need you and you need us. We’ll work this out.” Noctis told Ignis firmly.

Prompto nodded, “Yeah, we got to stick together.”

Ignis sighed but felt himself start to smile. Maybe he could make it through this change with his friends supporting him. He was still nervous about the whole situation because there would be a lot to get use to but he’d go along with them for now. “Well if it becomes a problem I will bow out. However I am relieved that you all still wish me to go on with you. I’ll do my best.” He looked around at his friends again, truly grateful for his companions’ kindness. “I should probably start by looking up information on how to deal with being an Omega. Maybe we should also pay a visit to Cindy. She is an Omega so might be able to help out. It does mean we will have to rethink our current goals.”

 

“That’s our Iggy.” Prompto beamed did a little air punch, “Right back in action. Personally I’m more than happy to go see Cindy. She will probably want to know that you are okay. She brought over the Regalia after all.”  
Gladio rolled his eyes at Prompto’s excited behaviour but smiled, “Well I don’t see a problem with make some detours. It isn’t like we have any way of getting to Altissia yet anyway. We could do some smaller hunts while you are adjusting. You might have to relearn some of that too.”

Ignis nodded in understanding. There was a chance that his battle form would be thrown off by his spirit now things weren’t in balance. He might go full instinct and that could be dangerous.

Noctis was relieved that Ignis would be sticking with them. He didn’t want to lose his advisor over this. “Then it is decided. We’ll drive to Hammerhead in the morning.”

“It is morning.” Gladio informed the Prince, having looked at the clock.

Noctis pouted, “I mean not 4 am in the morning morning… I’m going back to sleep.”

The others couldn’t help but laugh. It was rather early and it was still dark out. It would be safer to travel once the sun was up. Ignis wondered how long exactly he’d been out but checking the date on his phone showed that it had been less than a day. It came as a relief as he didn’t like the idea of making his companions worry for days on end.

 

Ignis took off his glasses, “I might as well try and get some more sleep. Noctis looks like he isn’t going to have any trouble getting back to dream land. What about you two?”

Noctis yawned and grumbled at Ignis teasing him.

Prompto caught Noctis’ yawn and smiled sleepily, “I think I could get some more sleep.”  
Gladio shrugged, “I can stay up with you if you can’t get back to sleep but I don’t mind trying to get some more.”

Ignis nodded, “Thank you but I’ll just help myself to your book if I end up restless.”

Gladio smiled and moved close enough that he could reach out and put hand on Ignis’ shoulder. Ignis felt his spirit shift again but Gladio didn’t let his hand linger. He gave Ignis’ shoulder a squeeze and let go. “If you need anything just say.”

Ignis put his glasses on the side table and lay back down, “I will.”

Prompto gave Gladiolus a little shove, “Come on big guy. This time you sleep in a bed not a chair.”

Gladio and Prompto moved to go get into their own beds. The room did have four of them. Ignis still found it amazing how Noctis and Prompto had managed to fit on his with him. They were pretty roomy but as this was a four bed room they weren’t exactly huge. Sometimes on of the beds would be larger though. Perhaps for families with two parents and a few children. Ignis figured this was probably meant to be a family room. He realised that Noctis hadn’t yet moved away from the bed towards his own. He looked up at Noctis, wondering what the Prince might want.

“Ignis can sleep beside you again? You were fine before when I was just near you and hugging you. So it should be okay right?” Noctis asked, shuffling slightly beside the bed.

Gladio groaned from over on his bed, “Don’t be cheeky Noct.”

Ignis sighed, “It’s okay Gladio. It should be fine.” He shifted over so Noctis would have more room to himself.

Noctis smiled softly and got onto the bed, “I’ll stay on top of the covers. Maybe staying close but not too close will help your spirit get use to mine again.” He lay down on his side. His eyes quickly starting to close. He didn’t like the idea of putting too much distance between themselves and Ignis. Besides he was use to the skin-ship they all had and he didn’t want Ignis to feel completely left out from that. Even if it was best they didn’t touch for now.

Prompto muttered something like ‘no fair’ but didn’t seemed to be bothered enough to get up out of his bed. Gladio made a gruff sound; clearly he was a little jealous too. They all wanted to comfort Ignis and let him know that they were still a team after all.

Ignis watched Noctis fall asleep and reached to turn out the bedside light. It didn’t seem like he was being set off by Noctis just being close. Surely everything would be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh almost forgot!!!  
> Please tell me in the comments what other pairings you would like to see. Ignis ones will get more priority and I still might not do all of them but I want to know what people want to see. Also regarding Ignis and Ardyn while I intend to start it quite dark I want to know if people would prefer to head down a sort of more redeeming path or not. Also if they want the pairing to end up together - in a good or bad way. This also means the ending could end up very different from the game canon and very dark. Just I could go in many directions right now and am curious as to what you all think. I may just end up doing my own thing but I still like to hear opinions.


	3. Restless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis can't sleep and thinks about the times in life when one normally can be at odds with their spirit in the hopes of figuring out how to deal with his change. In the morning everyone is given a bit of a shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly exposition I guess.
> 
> Also about 'Bonds' as I mention them in this chapter - they aren't anything really different to the regular bonds people make with each other. Just they can be stronger and build faster between those who have sex while on heat. These can be bonds of such things as friendship and love but also of hate - especially if there is force involved. Sometimes those who want to manipulate someone else into a relationship they will have sex with that person while the victim is on heat to help facility a bond of dependency. Usually the victim has to have been manipulated somewhat already as just pressuring someone into sex could made a bond of resentment instead.  
> So yeah bonds just mean the bonds one shares with other people, good and bad.

It was not fine. Ignis was very aware of the Prince sleeping next to him. While it usually wouldn’t have bothered him and hadn’t while he was asleep before, now it did. His spirit was perhaps more awake now and everything felt vaguely new to it. As a cold blooded type his spirit did pull towards warm blooded types. A sort of survival thing of ‘they can keep me from getting too cold’. He was feeling that pull right now towards Noct. He kept trying to remind his spirit that he was under the covers in a warm bed and did not require any more body heat. However it wasn’t listening. He felt the urge to shift closer to Noctis and wrap himself around his heat source of a body.

Of course he resisted and lay as still as possible in the bed. He’d have to get use to it. Clearly Omegas felt everything a little more heightened. Then again maybe it was just because he was over thinking things. Another possibility was that he was only feeling it more because he felt out of sync. He should be able to reconnect with his spirit easily enough but it was a bit like he’d forgotten how to ride a chocobo. He’d been bad at it once and then learnt. Now he was back to square one with the knowledge he could ‘ride a chocobo’ but some how he couldn’t figure it out. It was like he kept getting on the bird but facing backwards or sliding right off. He relaxed a little at the thought that Prompto would find the chocobo analogy funny.

It wasn’t enough to really calm him down though and he tried to recall how he had started getting along with his spirit in the first place. There were usually several trouble points in the life of someone with an animal spirits. One was in childhood, usually around when a child with an animal spirit was learning to walk and talk. They would have to learn not to be completely ruled by their instincts. In rare cases a child would not grow out of this phase and became something more beast like. Usually it happened because a child couldn’t cope balancing their spirits for general human society. There was always a risk that trauma or stress could set someone into a similar beast mode regardless of age. Also there were cases where ‘beasts’ were rehabilitated or just took longer to adapt. Some had enough human interaction skills to go on hunts for money and buy or trade goods; they just wouldn’t live in towns. There were tribes that did go down the ‘beast’ route intentionally; to various degrees of interaction with the general public. Sometimes these tribes or hunters who were more beast would take in children who couldn’t transition. Ignis respected this as it was a way for no one to be left behind or locked away. There were people who were against ‘beasts’ but in general they were closed minded people who only talked about the extreme cases where someone was so far gone into a beast state that they had started attacking people. Not that there weren’t groups who were ‘beasts’ that would attack people but they were also few and far between. You also had people who hunted ‘beasts’ regardless as to if the ‘beast’ was innocent. It was all a bit of a complicated mess. Bad people were everywhere but luckily good people did out number them.

The second most typical trouble point was when one hit puberty. Then those with animal spirits didn’t have to just deal with the typical hormonal changes but also the changes in their spirit. Dealing with the compounding urges that humans felt anyway and their spirit’s version of such urges could be difficult. Sometimes one would end up reacting to a situation as their animal might. It also made increases in aggression and other extremes of emotion much worse. Then there was getting use to heats. All those with animal spirits had heats; times where they would be more sexually aware. Some people had them more than others and some were effected by them but usually Alphas had them least and Omega had them most often. Something to do with their fertility rates. There was a time before more was understood that people presumed Omegas were just sluts. However just because they were more likely to go into heat they weren’t more likely to go looking for sex – even though heats do make people crave sexual activity. They could be as in control of themselves in that sense as well as any Beta or Alpha. It was an individual thing. Some people simply had more control than others and some chose to very sexual, while others did not.  
Ignis was relieved he lived in a day and age where that was understood and that Omegas weren’t treated like sex toys or fertility tools. Certainly there were Omega who loved sex and those happy to be a surrogate for those struggling to conceive a child but it was all of the Omega’s free will.

It was well documented that sex while on heat was extremely enjoyable for most people. Many saying it was better than regular sex but it was also more likely to get someone pregnant if precautions weren’t taken. It also did seem to form stronger bonds between people. Sometimes for better and other times for worse. There were still people who tried to take advantage of heats to try to force a bond – there were always bad people who would try to manipulate others using any means. Luckily there were help groups out there to support those trying to escape manipulative relationships. It mostly came down to the will of the person being manipulated – just like with regular people. However there were those who could use dark magic to manipulate even those with stronger wills. This sort of manipulation could be harder to break as it could also depend on the power of the caster. Most dangerous were those who could also use the Mark as well as dark magic. The victim could become completely puppet like.  
Ignis shuddered and forced himself to think about how much more vulnerable he was now to that sort of thing. He reminded himself that so long as he could get back in balance he was not at high risk of being manipulated. Besides he had his friends to look out for him while he adapted. He relaxed slightly thinking about how they cared enough not to just cast him aside.

He’d managed to make it through both the first adjustment and the second just fine. Sure he had been a rather overly sensitive Beta but with the help of his suppressants... oh he’d have to change for an Omega type prescription now. Maybe there wouldn’t be much change in his sensitivity but he’d still need the drugs to take the edge off. He’d go without for now. He was curious to how the changes would effect his body without suppressants. If he was lucky he might be able to cope without them. He had been thinking of not using suppressants for heats other than when things got really bad. After all it would be harder to get hold of such drugs than it would potions. Not many people needed suppressants; not even Omegas. Ignis just happened to be unlucky in that area. Especially unlucky because he was a crocodile who weren’t exactly known for having extreme heats. He did have them less than regular Betas and with Noctis’ bite it was even lower. He was an Omega now though; he reminded himself. He’d probably get them more unless he let Noct bite him. He wasn’t sure he liked that idea. It was fine to be bitten as a Beta but as an Omega it would increase the sensitivity. Then he’d definitely need suppressants.  
Ignis was starting to give himself a headache but it was distracting him from the presence of the Prince beside him. He thought about the trouble point that happened in the select few Beta who became Alpha. He presumed his own change would be something like that – though of course he was an Omega now instead. The new abilities might actually end up being the hardest part not the re-syncing. He hadn’t gone through any sort of trial to see if he was worthy of having such abilities. What if he really messed up with them. He was really worried about the fact his spirit animal might change. He understood that it was only meant to happen with mates but he’d was sure he’d felt it shift a little earlier. What if he couldn’t control it at all? He might be able to understand his spirit when it was a crocodile but what if it changed too often. Would he be able to handle that. Maybe he should think about taking a permanent mate to settle the spirit down but it wasn’t like he could even look for one with circumstances the way they were.

He’d gotten himself all worked up again. Beside him Noctis shifted almost as if he could sense Ignis was ill at ease. Ignis looked at the sleeping prince and felt his heart warm. He’d figure this mess out so that he could continue to help his prince. That was his purpose in life. He felt the urge pull at him once more to wrap himself around the Prince. To cuddle up with him and feel soothed. Ignis sighed, ‘Ah screw it. I can’t go about holding everyone at arms length. One way of adapting is to tackle problems head on and it isn’t like I feel aggression towards the prince.’ He though to himself as he freed himself of the covers and nestled up against Noctis. ‘I want comfort.’ Ignis didn’t often want comfort but right now wrapping his arms around the warmth that was Noctis gave his spirit peace. Sometimes it was best to give into your animal after all. Noct shifted in his arms to cuddle up more against him and Ignis finally felt sleep reclaim him.

*

Prompto was actually the first to wake up in the morning. Usually Gladio would be the first awake but he’d gotten the least amount of sleep since their fight with the Griffon. Prompto sat up rubbing his eyes and looked across at his friends. He wondered why there seemed to be two panthers curled up together on the bed Ignis and Noct had shared. Realisation hit him as he noticed how one of the panthers had a thick scaly tail.  
“Oh Eos, Ignis!” Prompto’s yell woke up the others and caused a bit of panic.

Gladio sat up so quickly he felt dizzy. Still he managed to get to his feet as he looked over at where Ignis was supposed to be. The two panther had been startled in such a way that they sprung up into defensive stances. Their panic keeping them in animal form. Noctis and Ignis locked eyes; the shock in Noct’s caused Ignis to look down at himself. They both calmed down realising nothing exactly bad had happened and their animal forms dissolved away. They knelt on the bed in their human forms; Noctis trying to get Ignis to look at him, while Ignis was looking away in embarrassment.  
Gladio sighed in relief and threw a pillow hard at Prompto.  
“Ow! What was that for?!” Prompt rubbed his head and glared at Gladio.  
“Oh I don’t know… how about the fact you yelling made me think something bad had happened to Iggy.” He rolled his eyes and walked over to Ignis’ bed.  
Prompto pouted, “Ah sorry. I wasn’t thinking. I was just surprised you know. I mean isn’t that only supposed to happen when Omegas are with a partner.”  
Gladio raised an eyebrow, “Well it is odd but this whole situation it odd. How do you feel Iggy?”  
Ignis mumbled something and Noctis lent right into his personal space.  
“What was that?” Noct asked only to have Ignis try pushing him away with a hand to the face. Noct retaliated by licking Ignis’ hand. That got Ignis to finally look at the Prince.  
Ignis pulled his hand away and wiped it on his trousers. There was a crimson blush on his face, “I’m good… Sorry I just couldn’t sleep so I ended up cuddling up to you and I guess my spirit felt more comfortable trying to match yours while we slept.”  
Noctis shrugged, “I don’t mind. Does this mean you want to be my partner?”  
Ignis looked scandalised, “Your Highness! It was for comfort! I’m not… I wouldn’t…”  
Noctis pouted a little, “I wouldn’t have minded you know. Bonds develop in all sorts of ways. You always seem rather quick to dash off when we all have heats together. I thought you might have feelings for one of us but didn’t want to mess up the group.”

At times when they had wanted to deal with build up of sexual desire, the four of them had sometimes done it together. Just masturbation and occasionally giving each other hand jobs. It was easier to release the tension together than it was by ones self. That and sometimes they didn’t have the luxury of alone time. Seeing as their heats were synced because of Noctis’ bites it also made sense to masturbation buddies. None of them had crossed the line though they had sometimes felt like it. Noctis had thought that perhaps Ignis had feelings towards one of them because Ignis often didn’t reach climax with the others. Usually suppressing the need with a strong sense of control and taking care of himself alone if he got the chance. Noctis had also wondered if perhaps Ignis just had a lower sex drive, which would have been fine. However if that wasn’t the case Noct was worried Ignis was pushing himself too much. He didn’t exactly seem to be uncomfortable with the idea of group sexual acts either. So Noct couldn’t figure out what was troubling his friend.

Ignis groaned and thought about how his actions might look to the others, “I certainly have feelings for you all but they are ones of friendship. I have never considered making one of you my partner.” He glanced at his three friends, his eyes lingering on Gladio for a moment. He didn’t want to reveal how sensitive he was and how it was the reason he often dashed off. He’d have to lie. “I just want to be efficient. Sometimes that means denying myself or hurrying off to get back to the more important tasks at hand. Not that I think you three should rush yourselves… I just guess not the type for cuddling.” This was a lie because despite being a crocodile he did like affection. He would have loved to cuddle up with the others and just relax after dealing with their joint heat. Hopefully though this would put an end to any further questions about partners. “Last night was an exception. Even I need a little affection from time to time when things are stressful.”

Gladio nodded, “Well I guess it is good to be dedicated. Maybe I should step up my game. You always seem to have amazing control. I’m sure you’ll be back in top form soon.” He smiled and stretched, “Well now Noct’s concerns have been answered, we should probably get ready and head to Hammerhead.”  
Noctis sighed, “Yeah, we should get going.” He felt Ignis wasn’t exactly being honest but he didn’t want to make Ignis feel any more uncomfortable. He’d get to the bottom of things eventually.  
Gladio went to over to the window to open it for some fresh air. He stared out of it while doing some morning stretches. Noctis got off the bed and shuffled across the room to the bathroom to freshen up. Prompto moved closer to Ignis and the pair locked gazes; Ignis looked away first. Prompto got onto the bed and rubbed Ignis’ shoulders. He wanted Ignis to know that he had his back. He wouldn’t tell the others if Ignis was still not ready to do so. Prompto couldn’t help glaring over at Gladio. This was all the big idiot’s fault.  
Ignis made a small sound of gratitude as Prompto was actually pretty good at the whole massage thing. He was glad that at least Prompto knew that he had been using suppressants. It made him feel less alone but he hadn’t exactly been honest with Prompto about the amount he used them. Maybe if they got chance to be alone he’d talk properly with Prompto about his plans to deal with the situation he had found himself in.

Gladio reached to close the window again and saw Prompto and Ignis reflected in the glass. He turned around slowly noticing the pair seemed to be in their own bubble. Perhaps Ignis was hiding something after all, only Prompto was in on it. It made him feel uncomfortable. He thought they were a group but maybe he’d been mistaken. Noctis came out of the bathroom and his eyes fell on Ignis and Prompto as well. Prompto was helping Ignis do some stretches now – at Ignis’ request. The sorts of ones that schools often made kids do together. Prompto was leaning on Ignis while Ignis was sat stretching his arms towards his toes. The floor would have probably been a better place to do this but the bed wasn’t so soft that they were sinking into it.  
Noctis didn’t get the same concerned feeling Gladio got when looking at the pair. It was nice to watch his friends interacting. However he tensed up when he noticed Prompto was now leaning on Ignis in such a way his lips were almost touching the back of Ignis’ neck.  
“Bathroom’s free.” Noctis announced a little louder than he needed to.  
It startled the other three and they all looked at Noct. Prompto recovered first, “Ah yeh bathroom. Me next!” He bounced away from Ignis and shot past Noct into the bathroom.

Prompto probably shut the door a little too hard. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw that his face was red. ‘What was that about?’ He questioned himself. He’d had the urge to bite Ignis. To try and mark him. He shook his head feeling silly. He was a Beta not an Alpha and he’d never shown any signs of perhaps becoming an Alpha. He didn’t think that Ignis suddenly becoming an Omega would effect that. Still he had wanted to mark Ignis. Noctis had probably noticed. He felt his stomach twist as he wondered if Ignis had noticed too. He hoped it wouldn’t make Ignis feel uncomfortable around him. He didn’t want to lose Ignis’ trust in him. Marking without permission was a big no.

Ignis rubbed the back of his neck. He had felt Prompto’s breath on it but had thought nothing off it until Prompto hurried off in such a manner. Maybe he just really needed the toilet. Prompto was a straight up Beta wasn’t he? He’d have no reason to feel the need to Mark him. Now if it had been Gladio thing might be different. Though he was sure Gladio would restrain himself as he probably still didn’t want the Prince to find out he had the potential to become an Alpha. Ignis had promised to keep that under wraps as Gladio had told him that he had no intentions of becoming an Alpha. Something to do with not wanting to compete with Noct. Which Ignis thought silly because it wasn’t like Alphas would automatically need to compete with each other. Perhaps he was more worried about overruling the Prince’s ‘rule’ and causing conflicts of power that way. Again Ignis thought that presumptive as with Noctis being a born Alpha his ‘rule’ would still be stronger.  
Ignis sighed and got up off the bed. It was probably best not to give it too much thought. He had enough on his plate right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to tell me what other pairings you might like seeing in this fiction. At the moment I'm keeping it pretty open.


	4. Heading for Hammerhead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang head for hammerhead and Gladio thinks over his feelings towards Ignis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda short but I'll be updating this and more of my other fics soon. Just been super busy.

It didn’t take them much longer to all be ready to head out. They checked out of the hotel and head sent Cindy a text as heads up about the situation. She replied back quickly – clearly worried about Ignis herself – and told them she’d be more than happy to help out Ignis with adjusting. Noct decided it was best that he drive the Regalia and Ignis didn’t argue with him. Everyone settled into their usual seating arrangement for when Noct was driving and they set off for Hammerhead.

 

Gladiolus tried to read his book like usual but he kept getting very distracted by Ignis’ scent. He lowered his book slightly looking at Prompto and Noct wondering if they could smell Ignis as strongly too. He supposed with the lack of any other wind except for the draft created by drag as the car moved forwards, they probably weren’t getting it blown towards them. However it wasn’t like the scent was exactly blowing towards Gladio either. Maybe it was just because Ignis was next to him rather than behind him that he was catching more of the scent.

It was no wonder that Prompto had wanted to try to mark Ignis. Gladio felt that Ignis’ scent had become stronger than it even had been when Ignis first woke up last night. He knew that more pheromones were usually given off while people were awake because there was no benefit to attracting a potential partner while asleep. It was a subconscious thing so Gladio wasn’t about to tell Ignis to tone it down. He knew attraction, excitement and stress could also cause rises in pheromones but Ignis seemed rather calm. Perhaps a little more ridged than usual, so perhaps underlying stress was the cause and Ignis needed some sort of soothing affection. However it had always been difficult to approach Ignis about such things and he wasn’t sure casually putting his arm around the advisor’s shoulders wouldn’t end with him getting it bitten off.

 

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he tried to focus on the book he was holding and not on the attractive man beside him. Ignis had always smelt good to him. Gladio had never believed that crap about how because birds and crocodiles apparently have closer common ancestors, that people in these spirit groups tend to have more of a connection with each other. Well he hadn’t until he met Ignis. Their conflicting personalities sometimes made things a little difficult but both of them shared a main drive to serve the Crown well. So they had gotten quite close. Close enough that Gladio had shared the secret of finding out he was a Beta with the ability to become and Alpha; if he chose to and passed the test. Gladio had also told Ignis he had no intention of becoming an Alpha and given some excuses.

Of course the truth was he was worried his competitive nature would come out more towards Noct if he did become an Alpha. It was bad enough he already felt possessive of Ignis even though he knew Ignis’ time belonged primarily to the Prince; hopefully because of his job not his feelings. He hadn’t wanted to make it worse. Though he had been considering confessing his feelings to Ignis in the hopes they could become partners. He’d thought that so long as they kept Noct their priority then being partnered wouldn’t effect their duty.

 

In the end Gladio had never even gotten the chance to confess. He’d fucked it all up by starting that stupid argument about suppressants. Gladio hadn’t been sure at the time why he had been so angry when he found out Ignis was using suppressants. In the heat of the moment he’d picked the excuse that if Ignis was so sensitive he might become a liability. That if he truly was so sensitive he’d be unable to carry out his duties properly. Ignis had stormed off and not spoken to him unless he had to for a full month. Gladio had felt bad and then frustrated. He ended up doing something stupider. At the end of the month of silence he’d cornered Ignis and instead of apologising he’d demanded to know if Ignis was still on the suppressants or if he’d sorted himself out. Conflicting emotions had crossed Ignis face before it had become blank. He told Gladio things were sorted and asked Gladio to move so he could get back on with his work. Gladio had been so shocked by the emotionless reply he’d backed up.

Later he came to realise that Ignis now gave off less of his attractive scent around him. It was then he knew how much he’d fucked up. He’d heard about how some partners knew their relationship was coming to an end because the scents they gave off around each other were less than when around others. Gladio hadn’t put much stock in that either until what happened with Ignis. Still he had hope that he may have another chance in the future. After all Ignis had stopped being completely cold to him. It felt almost like they had gotten back to normal apart from the reduction in scent. Gladio told himself perhaps in time the scent would increase again and he’d try his luck. Or maybe Ignis had just gone through a hormonal change.

 

He had considered apologising but had wanted to figure out why he’d been so mad so he could give Ignis a truly honest reason. By the time he figured it out he’d put off apologising for so long he figured bringing up the incident would make things worse not better. Besides he had meant what he’d said about sensitivity being problematic. Even if it wasn’t the core reason he’d been upset. That being that he’d actually been upset that Ignis was holding a piece of himself back from him. He felt ashamed about getting upset over that. It wasn’t like he and Ignis had been partners. He had no right to ask to see Ignis while in heat when he hadn’t taken suppressants. As far as he knew now Ignis didn’t use them but he did usually leave intimate time together early as Noct had pointed out. So perhaps that was the price of not using suppressants. He wondered if Ignis would have to go back to them now he’d become an Omega. He’d be more sensitive after all. He didn’t think Ignis would talk to him about it if such a course of action was needed.

When he’d seen Ignis with Prompto today he’d realised truly that things may never end up back to normal between him and Ignis. There was clearly some secret between them. He realised looking back since the falling out Ignis while friendly had never revealed much of his inner self. Gladio had been locked out of part of Ignis’ life and it hurt. He knew he’d brought it on himself but he wanted to be the one who Ignis could go to. Was Prompto now the closest person to Ignis? The most important in his life after Noct?

 

Gladio was startled out his thoughts when Prompto turned around to talk to him.

“You okay there big guy?” Prompto had caught Gladio frowning and wondered if something was up.

“It’s nothing.” Gladio replied gruffly.

“If you say so.” Prompto didn’t believe him but didn’t want to start a fight. He looked over at Ignis and smiled, “How you holding up?”  
Ignis smiled softly back, “I’m fine than you Prompto. Please sit in your seat properly. You know how Noct’s driving is.”

Prompto laughed as he returned to a normal sitting position in his seat.

Noct frowned, “Hey. I’m not that bad.” Still he knew Ignis was only teasing. He was glad Ignis was feeling himself enough to make jabs at his driving. He was concerned that Ignis might start over thinking his situation as they travelled. Maybe if they made small talk he could keep Ignis’ mind off it. He racked his brain for a suitable topic and smiled slightly when he found one.

 

“Hey Ignis I’ve been thinking seeing as we are going to be relying on Cindy we should repay her. I don’t think she’d ask for money for doing a service outside of repairing the Regalia but even if she does I want to give her something else too.” Noctis glanced at Ignis using the rear-view mirror then returned his eyes to the road.

“Oh?” Ignis had been preoccupied with his situation so he hadn’t given much thought to payment for Cindy’s time. She was their friend but she was also a very busy woman. It was only natural they should want to repay her. Even if things didn’t work out, her help was still appreciated. “Have you had any thoughts as to how to repay her?”

Noctis had of course thought of something. He felt quite proud of himself and hoped Ignis would also be proud, “Well I was thinking that perhaps we could invite her to eat with us. Cid too if he wants. Your cooking is so good I’m sure it would be ample reward. If she doesn’t want to eat with us we could always find out what sort of treats she likes and make her some.” Noct blushed a little, “I could even help make them.”

Ignis flushed, “That sounds like a splendid idea. Though I am shocked that you actually want to help me with baking?” He usually had to persuade his Prince to help out. Though the results were usually quite good as Noct was a fast learner and took to instructions seriously. It was just that Noct had a lazy air about him when he wasn’t focused on something. It could be hard to motivate him at times but once motivated it was clear to see how talented Noctis was. Ignis felt that perhaps some of Noctis’ laziness was that of one who find common things so easy he just couldn’t be bothered. Spoilt brat; he thought to himself with no real malice. It was partly his own fault too for being too doting on him. He couldn’t help but want to pamper his Prince. Noct had so much weight on his shoulders Ignis just wanted to ease some of the load.

Prompto pouted, “Hey if it is for Cindy I wanna help too!”

Gladio snorted feeling a little of the tension in himself ease, “If you helped make them you’d suddenly get embarrassed and try to stop her from eating them.”

Prompto turned to look at Gladio, “N-no I wont!” There was a pause then Prompto turned back around and slid down in his seat, “No you’re right I probably would. She is just such a Goddess. Only Ignis cooking would be good enough to give her.”

 

Ignis chuckled a little. This conversation reminded him how nothing had changed between them. Even if he was an Omega it didn’t mean the bond between them was lost.

Prompto went red, “Hey I can’t help it. When I see beauty I want to worship it.”

Ignis smirked, “Oh then are you going to simply worship from afar? Cindy is still human as talented as she is. If you don’t make a move on her someone else will.”

Prompto turned in his seat again and peered over the top of it at Ignis, “I’m not worthy of someone like Cindy.”

Noct glanced at his friend, “Don’t sell yourself short Prompto. You reached out your hand to me after all. Though I’m still annoyed it took you so long to follow up on it. You still did it. I’m sure if you really have strong feelings for Cindy you’ll be able to reach out to her too.”

Ignis nodded, “Noct is right. I understand being scared of the other person’s feelings but it doesn’t mean one shouldn’t try. I’m not going to try to presume Cindy’s feelings for you but even if it ends in rejection it is still an experience.” Ignis smiled but it was slightly sad, “Even if things don’t work out the way you want it doesn’t mean there isn’t hope for the next time. Besides if everyone is afraid of asking no one will get anywhere. Sometimes the other persons might be waiting to see if you are bold enough.”

Gladio shook his head, “I don’t picture Cindy as shy myself but waiting too long to be bold can let someone important slip through your fingers.” He glanced at Ignis then away at the scenery passing-by. He wondered who Ignis was really directing his words at. He felt a pain in his chest. He was bolder than Prompto and certainly had no problem picking up lovely ladies for passion but he’d still made a mistake himself. As much as he was jealous of Ignis and Prompto getting closer, he was still Prompto’s friend. Gladio hoped Prompto would never have to feel the sort of regret he did over Ignis.

 

Prompto groaned, “So what you are all saying is that I gotta be the one to do it. That she might be waiting for me to make it clear so she can make it clear if she likes me or not. No fair...” He looked from Gladio to Ignis and sighed, “Well I guess first I’ll have to figure out if this is worship or lust or more. Confession half arsed would be rude. I just hope she can wait long enough for me to figure it out. Not that she’ll say yes but I still feel bad if she is waiting for some sort of explanation to my behaviour.”

Ignis reached out and ruffled Prompto’s hair, “I suppose even if you miss your chance we’ll be here to help you through it.”  
Prompto smiled, “Yeh you guys are the best.” He made a contented sound as Ignis ruffled his hair a little more, “Mmmm Ignis’ petting always feels so good. You have magical hands.”

Ignis chuckled as he pulled his hand back. Gladio huffed a little but smiled. He supposed things were fine as they were even if he couldn’t be the closest person to Ignis. They were still a group and their bond was strong.  
Prompto sat back the right way and glanced at Noctis. He jumped slightly, “Whoa Noct what’s wrong?”

Noctis was gritting his teeth, hunching slightly forwards and grimacing, “I want to be petted too.”

“Ah once we get to Hammerhead I’m sure Ignis will give you all the petting you want but if you go into bliss mode while driving we’ll have an accident.”

“Then I’ll get us there faster.” Noctis grumbled. The Regalia lurched as Noctis put his foot down hard on the accelerator. They shot off slightly swerving on the road as Noct took a corner a little too fast.

Ignis gripping hold of the car where he could. He was a little too shocked to say anything right away. Noctis was certainly acting a bit wilder than usual.

“DAMN IT NOCTIS SLOW DOWN!” Gladio had tight hold of his book with one hand and the other clamped onto the car’s side. He didn’t mind a bit of excitement but Noctis was acting rather reckless. He glanced at Ignis and saw the Advisor’s expression changing from shocked to annoyed.

Prompto screamed holding on for dear life, “NO NO NO CALM DOWN!!!”

 

 

It was reported that the roar of, “PRINCE NOCTIS STOP THIS CAR AT ONCE!!!” as the car raced towards Hammerhead was heard by a surprising number of people.


	5. An unexpected complication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang get to Hammerhead a little worse for wear but they feel a lot worse when they realise who else is there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realised I should add a note here. Yes I am slowly added more relationship tags. So far only Gladiolus has been really clear on his intentions to want to partner with Ignis - even if he hasn't verbally told anyone. In this chapter Ardyn throws his hat into the ring and also Noct maybe. Yeah so keep an eye on the tags because they will be growing. I finally have a idea on which relationship might end up winning out. Hopefully everyone will like it. I haven't tagged Prompto x Cindy but there are reasons for that, which will hopefully become clear. Okay enjoy.

A the Regalia pulled to a stop at Hammerhead Prompto practically dove out of it.  
“Ah shit I think I’m gonna be sick.” He doubled over one arm around his stomach and his other hand over his mouth. He did look rather green.

Ignis managed not to stumbled as he stepped away from the car. His mouth was drawn into a thin line of disapproval and his face was pale. He could understand how Prompto felt and wasn’t sure that if he opened his mouth to berate Noctis he wouldn’t end up in an embarrassing situation. He pushed his glasses up and walked past Noctis to show his displeasure instead.

Noctis was pouting; he moved to walk after Ignis when Gladio stopped him by grabbing hold of his head. Gladio was grimacing slightly as he held onto the prince with one large hand, “You little punk! I’m gonna...” he looked a little green.

Noctis swatted at Gladio’s hand that was making a mess of his hair but it was holding him tightly like Noct was prey in his talons. “You’re going to what? Throw up on me?” He snarled back at his shield.

“Little shit, don’t tempt me… this is all your fault.” Gladio shook his other fist slightly then moved it over his stomach as it gave a lurch.

Noctis paled now, “You wouldn’t…” He shook slightly as he realised Gladio might really throw up on him. “Ah ah try to hold it in!” Perhaps rushing here had been a bad idea. He’d pissed Ignis off and now Gladio was going to make a mess all over his clothes.

“Might not be able to.” Gladio groaned and pressed his head to Noct’s shoulder. The expression on Noct’s face was priceless. Even if he did throw up in might be worth it. However he would really rather avoid doing that.

 

Ignis was relieved that Noct seemed to be getting some sort of punishment and focus on taking even breaths. He wanted to calm his own stomach. He wasn’t going to let Noctis drive again for some time.

“What happen to you boys? You don’t look so good.” Cindy’s voice floated over to the group as she approached them.

Prompto flushed and looked up from where he was now crouched. He really would have to swallow down the need to throw up. He didn’t want to make a mess right in front of the goddess of Hammerhead. “Ah hi Cindy. Nothing much just Noctis’ driving.” He groaned a little and looked back at the floor, “It still feel like I’m moving too fast.” He grumbled.

Cindy gave Prompto a sympathetic look before putting her hands on her hips as she shot a glare at Noctis, “You really should be more careful your Highness. The Regalia needs to be threat with care. She is a fast car but it looks like you’ve been too reckless with her.”

They all gave a small sigh; of course Cindy would be most concerned with the car. Cindy gave them a puzzled look not fully understanding the cause of the reaction that had passed through the group.

As his motion-sickness and desire to punish Noctis calmed, Ignis noticed a familiar car parked where Noctis sometimes would right at the gas pump. Ignis tensed; straightening up and turning slightly towards his companions, “I don’t want to alarm you but doesn’t that look like the High Chancellor’s car?”

Everyone, including Cindy, looked at the cherry coloured car with a distinctive white stripe running across the centre of its paint job. Everyone but Cindy tensed up.

“Someone you know?” Cindy asked.

“Someone we’d rather not know.” Grumbled Gladiolus as he finally let go of Noctis. His stomach seemed to have calmed itself in light of the possible appearance of Ardyn. Didn’t want to embarrass himself or Noct in front of the cocky bastard.

Prompto’s insides had just been feeling okay but now they had tensed up again. The thought of Ardyn turning up right now made him feel sicker than Noct’s driving. He worried that Ardyn would easily be able to tell something had changed about Ignis and the man had no understanding about personal space. Just the thought of Ardyn trying to touch Ignis made something twist inside of Prompto.

Cindy raised an eyebrow, “Is it someone me and Paw-paw should be chasing off?”

Noctis shook his head, “Not worth the trouble. High Chancellor Ardyn works with the Niflheim Empire. Though he says they aren’t really affiliated. I still wouldn’t want him using his connections to bring trouble.”

Cindy frowned then sighed, “Okay if you say so but if you change your mind.” She gave Noctis a wink.

Noctis nodded, thankful for the offer even if he wasn’t going to take her up on it. While it wasn’t like Ardyn had ever really done anything bad directly to them. He’d even help out on occasion. It didn’t meant that they were comfortable around him.

 

It was better that they focus on why they had come here in the first place. Which was have Cindy help Ignis. Maybe they’d be able to avoid Ardyn. Of course that hope was quickly dashed as an all too familiar voice called out to them.

“My, my what a splendid surprise.” Ardyn had just walked out of the gas station store. He spread his arms wide in greeting.

Noct and his companions had to hold back groans. Ignis adjusted his glasses and shifted on the spot planning to move a little closer to the others when Ardyn invaded his personal space.

“My dear Ignis, your scent is rich today. I can’t help but find you utterly ravishing. Not that you were not a treat before but it is almost like you have bloomed. Some has changed about you. Now what could it be...” He reached out as if to put his arm around the startled strategist.

“Hands off, unless you want to lose them!” Gladiolus growled getting up into Ingis’ space also. He glared at Ardyn and the sly Chancellor raised his hands in a ‘I mean no harm’ manner.

“I do apologise. I had no idea he was already claimed.” Ardyn professed with a grin.

Ignis frowned and took on a stern tone, “I beg your pardon but Gladiolus is not my partner but I would rather not be touched so casually. Also I find your old fashioned phrasing somewhat offensive.”

Gladio felt his insides twist as Ignis quite coldly told Ardyn that they were not partners. It was true but it still hurt because of how much he wished to be that way with Ignis.

Ardyn turned to slightly to face Ignis more and bowed deeply, “Do forgive me. He is but an overprotective friend then? Also I will try to keep my hands to myself. As to the phrasing of my statement… I fear you are correct I am somewhat old fashioned perhaps you could educate me on more appropriate terms.”

Ignis was going to reply but Noctis cut him off, “Ignis doesn’t have the time to educate you right now.”

“The Prince is correct. There are other matters to take care of. I suggest requesting the aid of someone else.” Ignis added not wanting it to seem like Noctis had complete control over his time. He felt Ardyn might mock them if it seemed that way and he just wanted to get away from the creep. He had to admit though that part of him was drawn to Ardyn’s unique scent. However it also scared him. Ardyn smelt like something dangerous.

Gladio put a hand on Ignis arm lightly as he started to move back towards the others and Ignis started to follow him.

 

“Yes of course wouldn’t want to get in the way of your adjustment.” Ardyn smirked at the shock he caused in Noct and his companions. They all seemed to freeze up for a moment.

Ignis turned slightly to look at the smug Chancellor.

“Oh it isn’t that obvious. Most would just think it is a more intense version of your usual scent. I’m a little more sensitive to changes in people and also particularly susceptible to scent of Omega. It is a subtle change had to pinpoint but given my own issues I only have desires to ‘partner’ with an Omega. My spirit is rare in the extreme and only Omega who can switch their spirit would be… safe at my side. I had thought at one point your little gunner friend was perhaps Omega but alas...” Ardyn shook his head and shrugged theatricality.

Prompto pouted and muttered something about not being short. Though Ardyn presuming Prompto might be an Omega did explain a few things for the blonde. Mostly the amount of times he had invaded his space. Prompto wondered if his scent must then have some things in common with Omega. However he wasn’t about to ask Ardyn.

Ardyn took a step towards Ignis, “But that is beside the point. I find you an attractive man and the only reason I have not previously tried to court you is because you were a Beta. Now by some chance of fate you are an Omega and I can act on my attraction to you.” He reached out a hand to Ignis, “Please allow me to court you.”

This got an outraged sound from Gladio before he practically yelled, “Court him? YOU?!”

Noctis put a hand on Gladio’s arm and stepped past him to stand next to Ignis.

“I’m sorry but as you said it would be best not to get in the way of his adjustment. So he is not available of courting at this time. Also if simply desire him because he is an Omega, as his friends we will not allow you to court him.” Noctis’ voice was calm but he was glaring daggers at Ardyn.

“Yeah! That’s right!” Prompto chimed in and moved closer incase he was needed to protect Ignis from Ardyn.

Ardyn retracted his hand, “Well aren’t you all so very protective. I do assure you if I did not have interest in him already I would not be so easily swayed because of his new status. I am fully aware that there are other Omega I could seek courtship with.” He glanced at Cindy making her feel uncomfortable. He then continued, “Of course the choice will be up to Ignis in the end. I will not lie, I do hope this change is permanent. We will speak again on this but I’ll let it be for now.” He turned with a wave and headed for the Crow’s Nest.

 

Ignis felt extremely awkward. He turned towards his companions, “While I am grateful I could have turned him down myself.” He adjusted his glasses and sighed. He was still grateful that his friends had his back. He reached out and ruffled Noctis’ hair. “Let’s forget about this for now.” He stepped away from Noctis and Gladio, towards where Cindy was stood. He passed Prompto as he went and gave him a soft smile. He knew the blonde would be worrying over the whole exchange. Maybe they could have a chat later and puzzle out why Ardyn may have thought Prompto was an Omega.

Cindy had watched the whole exchange in a stunned silence. Still she would have helped protect Ignis if the situation had become really aggressive but luckily it had not. She hadn’t liked the way Ardyn had glanced at her. It was like he was looking through her molecule by molecule. He didn’t seem like a safe person to have around a vulnerable Omega. She would have to help Ignis quickly so he wouldn’t fall prey to the bastard. Ardyn talked in a friendly enough manner but something about him told her that he’d probably do underhanded things to get what he wants.

Cindy gave Ignis a smile not wanting to worry him, “Alright then. Well now I know why you were all unhappy to see his car. Let’s head to my room and we can start discussing a good place to start with coming terms with your change.”

“Thank you again for assisting in this. We would like to thank you. If you would allow us – or at least myself – to make meals for you, while we are imposing on you.” Ignis smiled back and offered Cindy his arm in a gentlemanly fashion.

“Well aren’t you a dear.” She put her arm around Ignis’ and patted it lightly making him blush. “That does sound lovely.”  
“Your father is welcome too of course.” Ignis added.

“Well of course.” She chuckled as they walked away from the others. Their conversation continuing to what sort of meal she and her father would be interested in.

 

Prompto groaned, “So jealous.” He pouted as he watched Ignis and Cindy walk arm in arm.

Gladio ruffled Prompto’s hair, “Don’t worry Ignis is too much of a gentleman to steal Cindy before you get a chance to confess. Though if you don’t hurry she may fall for him instead.” He was beginning to calm down but though he was playfully teasing Prompto, he couldn’t shake the possessive feelings swirling in him. No way in hell was he going to let Ardyn become Ignis’ Partner. He could maybe cope with Ignis falling for one of their friends but him getting stolen away by the sly Chancellor was not an option. He’d have to step up himself and find the courage to confess just as he was telling Prompto to.

Prompto swatted at Gladio’s hand, “Mean. Still damn they look good together.”  
Noctis tilted his head to the side, “I think Ignis just has that effect on people. He makes anyone at his side into a dazzling star. It’s because he treats them like they are precious. However it also makes one want to stand in the spotlight he shines.” Noctis clutched at his shirt over his heart.

Gladio and Prompto were a little taken aback.

“Noctis don’t tell me you like...” Prompto spoke in a hushed tone.

It was Noct’s turn to pout, “I like how he makes me feel. Its like he raises me up and is also a safety net. I feel like I can be the King I’m needed to be with him by my side. I know I shouldn’t rely on him so much and that one day I’m going to have to give him up to someone who can capture his heart. However until then…” He studied Gladio and Prompto’s expressions for a moment before blushing. He cleared his voice and added, “You both are very important to me too and if I lost either of you it would be like cutting off one of my own limbs. You both in your own ways help me feel whole. I really don’t want the four of use to ever have to separate. I feel foolish to have never mentioned it properly before. I want to let Ignis know how important he is to me too. However right now he might misunderstand.”

Gladio felt confused himself. He wasn’t sure what sort of love Noct was confessing. Still he couldn’t help feeling warmth in his chest when Noctis told them he and Prompto were as important as his limbs.

Prompto smiled and took hold of Noctis’ hands, “Well even if I do confess to Cindy I won’t let anything come between the four us until you are ready to let go. I’m yours first Noct. I promised Luna I’d be your friend and that will never change.”

Gladio put his arms around Noctis and Prompto’s shoulders, “Noctis I’m your personal shield. I’m not going anywhere and Iggy won’t be going anywhere either. He is your adviser. Even if he does sometimes act more like a parent than a friend. He is never going to let anyone steal his heart unless you give the go ahead.” Of course he hoped Noctis would allow him to be with Ignis. He felt his chances were more favourable seeing as he wouldn’t be taking Ignis away anywhere.

Noctis nodded, “Thanks guys. I hope Cindy really can help Ignis. I’m a little scared that taking him with us will put him in danger.”

Gladio and Prompto had been having the same fears. Gladio had said that Ignis wouldn’t be going anywhere but reality was harsh. They might have to leave Ignis behind both for Ignis’ safety and the safety of the group. Noctis was priority after all they couldn’t be constantly worrying about their other friend – as much as they all cared for Ignis. Hopefully though everything would go smoothly.

Gladio stretched, “Come on. Why don’t we go look for some ingredients for dinner? We probably shouldn’t get in the way of Cindy and Ignis. Besides I don’t think Ardyn is going to break into anyone’s home.”  
Noctis and Prompto nodded. Ardyn was pushy but he probably wouldn’t do anything to get himself in serious trouble. At least not right now. He’d never really done anything to harm them after all. Though his intentions to court Ignis still made them uncomfortable. Besides lurking about to keep an eye on the Chancellor would open them up to taunts and probably not be very productive. Ignis would probably be very pleased if they turned up with ingredients.

Gladio sent Ignis a text asking for a list of ingredients he might be running low on or wanted especially for dinner tonight.

The reply came quickly and Noctis called for their chocobo. Ignis had asked for mostly local stuff. Seemed he didn’t want to far without him. It was something to keep them occupied though they did still feel worried leaving Hammerhead while Ardyn was still at the location.

Ardyn watched them leave through on of the Crow’s Nest windows as he sat in a booth contemplating his next move.

 


	6. Candy from strange men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis gets frustrated with trying to get back in sync with his spirit. He ends up getting some useful advice from Chancellor Ardyn of all people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor edits - must have been half asleep when I typed this chapter as I had chars leaving on chocobo but coming back in the car XD. Now they return on chocobo.

Cindy’s room was fairly large, it just seemed a lot smaller given all the stuff inside it. It was organised clutter but it was clutter none the less. A workbench took up a sizeable amount of space along with shelves and storage. There was a small wardrobe crammed into a corner and a decent sized bed. However they were the only items that really distinguished the room from a workshop. Ignis noticed that attached to the ceiling was a shower curtain rail. The curtain itself was currently pushed back to the wall and seemed to be plastic like in nature. Judging from where the rail was placed and the length of the curtain, Ignis figured the curtain could be pulled around the bed. The most likely use for that would be to prevent mess from the work area of the room getting on the sleeping area. He admired the practicality of it.

He stood just in the doorway as he waited for Cindy to give him the go ahead to sit down on something. Though he wasn’t sure what he could sit on other than the bed. There was a stool by the bench but he felt like his trousers would regret using that. He felt a little awkward stood in Cindy’s room. She was a friend but they hadn’t exactly known each other that long. He was also starting to feel that perhaps it hadn’t been the best idea to come to Cindy. Sure she was an omega but he was worried about how his spirit may act around her. After all she was a completely different type of animal and one his own animal might feel predatory towards. She had a horse spirit.

 

He was pretty sure that if his animal had wanted to attack hers it would have made something like that known already. He could sense any aggressive feelings towards her. However being so out of sink made him worried that he might not be able to realise his spirit’s intentions in time. He tried to calm himself as he watched Cindy rummage under her bed for something. He reminded himself that it was like he had lost complete control of his spirit. Ignis realised he was staring at Cindy’s ass and forced himself to look away. She was a very attractive woman. Perhaps not his type but he wouldn’t mind tapping that. Still he wasn’t about to make a move on her. Not only because it would upset Prompto but because giving into such desires right now might be the wrong way of going about things.

 

Cindy turned around to see the Prince’s advisor blushing and looking away. She smiled thinking it was cute how Ignis acting so reserved. She could smell his pheromones easily, “Keep that up and I’ll be the one pouncing you.”

 Ignis turned back to her to see she had a beanie bag in her arms, “I-I’m sorry.”

 Cindy chuckled, “It’s okay but try to calm down. As you know being nervous ups out pheromone output and with you being an Omega now you’ll be mostly putting out ‘love me to comfort me’ ones.”

 Ignis blinked and watched as Cindy put the beanie bag down on a clear patch of floor, “Wait ‘love me to comfort me’ that is hardly a scientific term.”

 Cindy shrugged and smiled, “Well I don’t know what they’d call it scientifically but haven’t you noticed how the different groups give off different ‘wants’ towards those they accept when they are nervy. Like Alphas are all like ‘leave me alone’ unless you are someone they are super close to then they are like ‘stay by me’. Betas usually give off the ‘stay close but not too close’. Like they want to be interdependent but still want to know you are there. As for Omega it is usually more of a cry for affection to sooth the nerves. ‘Be close’, ‘love me’, ‘don’t leave me’.”

 Ignis hadn’t realised Cindy was getting closer as she spoke. He didn’t care enough to think about it. He had realised Cindy was right. Paying attention to it, there was a clear signal coming off him.

 “Right now yours is more like. ‘They aren’t here’ ‘I need affection’.” Cindy was pretty good at reading people. She wrapped her arms around Ignis and pulled him into a hug. “Its okay. I know I’m not them but I can still do this for you.”

 Ignis relaxed into the hug and hugged back. Cindy smelt good and ws giving off calming pheromones. It was reassuring to have her there. “Sorry...” He mumbled and he felt Cindy chuckle as well as heard her.

 “Silly boy there ain’t need to be sorry. I’m your friend too. I get you’re a crocodile so it is harder for you to accept people into your close circle but you can rely on me.” Cindy started to pull back as she spoke and Ignis let her go.

 He felt calmer now and allowed Cindy to lead him over to the beanie bag. He sat down as she sat down on the edge of her bed. “I guess I didn’t realise how much I still wanted the others close around with me on this. Certainly it isn’t like I intend to be parting from them any time soon but I can’t get too attached them. I don’t want to get in their way.”

 Cindy gave Ignis a serious look, “You aren’t getting in their way wanting to be near them. If you are worried that you won’t be able to cope without them, hasn’t that always been the case since you four became close friends. It may be that you more often give off the signals that you need them as Omegas do crave affection when nervous but it isn’t really like you are more dependant on them. I know it is going to be hard for you to get use to certain shifts in your spirit’s desires but it isn’t like the old days. Back then these little differences were one of the reasons people use to think Omega were sluts. Just because our spirits want affection doesn’t mean they want it from just anyone or that we want sexual affection. Also I’m sure you already know that even if your spirit wants it that you don’t have to give in. Of course that is why you came to me, you need to get hold of the reins of your spirit again so you can get back in control.”

 

Ignis flushed when Cindy struck the nail on the head about how even before this it would have been hard to be separate from the others. Still at least he’d felt he could at least hide it before. He fidgeted slightly on the beanie bag, “While I’m thankful we live in a more enlightened age I’m still concerned that even if I re-sync with my spirit that I’ll give off the wrong signals. I don’t want to mess up what I have with them.” He really didn’t want to disrupt the relationship balance he had with the other three.

 Cindy felt sorry for Ignis. He seemed to always be walking a sort of tightrope to begin with. She figured something must have happened with one of the others in the past. She didn’t think it was the Prince but she could be wrong. Her best guess was that something had happened with Gladio. She wasn’t about to pry into the past unless it was useful to helping Ignis. She may seem like she was only paying attention to their car but she kept an eye on the boys too. It was hard to miss the way Gladio sometimes looked at Ignis. She stretched to relax herself and her own thoughts, “Why don’t we worry about that once we get past the hard part. You can’t freeze a relationship in time. Things will always effect it.”

Ignis sighed; Cindy was right, it wasn’t like he could stop things getting shaken up by something. Unknowns could just as easily effect things as his sudden change. He had managed to calm down a bit in Cindy’s company but the hard part was indeed ahead. He hoped that she would really be able to help him because he could feel his spirit twisting about. It wasn’t aggressive but it was restless. Perhaps it wanted to be back with the others.

Ignis manage to give Cindy a smile, “Okay worries put on hold. We best get started then otherwise we won’t be done in time for dinner.”

Cindy chuckled, “That’s positive thinking. Let’s surprise ‘em with a quick turn around.”

 

 ****

 

Though they had hoped for a quick resolution to Ignis’ syncing problem it was proving harder than anticipated. It was through lack of trying or various methods. Ignis wondered if he just couldn’t focus in the setting of a room he’d never been in before. Perhaps he was just too aware of the scents around him not being the ones he was most use to. Cindy was patient and kind but Ignis was getting frustrated with himself. He felt the tension rising in his beast as well. He also felt something else. He really hoped all the stress wasn’t setting him off on an early heat. That would just be typical. He started breathing too hard and Cindy’s scent was too much. Maybe she was close to a heat herself. He knew it was taking a long time to solve his problem because Cid had come in several times to give them refreshments. Even though the refreshments were welcome knowing that a certain amount of time must be passing did nothing for Ignis’ tension.

 

He decided to excuse himself to get some air. He probably did so a little too forcefully. He hoped he hadn’t scared Cindy but he felt like he might tear apart the beanie bag he’d been sat on if he had to stay there a moment longer. He breathed in lungfuls of the evening air. There were the scents of others mingled in it but it wasn’t overwhelming thanks to being in the open air. The sky was starting to darken. He cursed silently that he’d lost a whole day practically with nothing to show for it. He walked a little further away from Cid and Cindy’s place and wondered if he should go for a run around the safe haven to clear his mind.

He caught Ardyn’s strange scent before he saw him. Curiosity made him edge closer. The chancellor was sat casually on some empty drink crates, while sucking on a spherical lollipop. Ardyn didn’t need to turn around to know Ignis was there. He smirked before removing the lolly from his mouth and calling out to the advisor.

 “Taking a little break?” His tone was slightly mocking, “It is okay to come closer I’m not going to bite.”

 Ignis bristled but he moved closer to the Chancellor, “Breaks are better than burning out.” He watched Ardyn’s lips twitch in a smirk again and tried not to think about how they were shiny from the candy he was sucking on once again. He cleared his throat and decided to talk to Ardyn about something that was on his mind, “You know you really shouldn’t have teased them like that.”

 Ardyn raised an eyebrow and looked at Ignis, “Hummm.” He removed the lollipop from his mouth once more, “But they make it so easy. Especially the Prince’s Shield. You’d think they owned you or something.”

 Ignis relaxed a little somewhat relieved that Ardyn had reacted in the way he hoped. It had been a jest after all. “They are just a little on edge because of what happened. Probably best not to get them too riled up right now.”

 Ardyn chuckled, “Noted. Though I must confess it wasn’t all lies on my part. You are handsome and I am looking for an Omega mate.” He held a hand up quickly, “However I am sure you will tell me your Prince comes first. Just wanted to make my intentions clear. You seem like the sort that respects that.”

 Ignis flushed and felt his beast react too. He indeed respected honesty. Still Ardyn’s gaze made him uncomfortable, “I thank you for the honesty. I’m sorry that you are in such a situation where you must look for a mate of a particular type. However I can’t be that person for you.”

 Ardyn’s expression was harder to read than usual, “Pity.” He put the lollipop back in his mouth and bit down on it to shatter it. He wasn’t about to give up easily but at least destroying the lollipop helped keep himself under control. Jumping Ignis right here would be a problem even if his beast was screaming inside his head just to carry off the Omega. He needed a little longer to get Ignis a bit more warmed up to him.  
He noticed Ignis was having trouble staying calm. He seemed to be putting out more pheromones too. That was bad for the both of them. He watched Ignis struggle for a moment more and decided there might be something he could do to help. It would hopefully endear him a little more to the advisor too.

“Having trouble there? Your spirit seems to be getting easily excited. Maybe it needs some release.” Ardyn suggested.

 Ignis scoffed, “I’m not about to go find a place to take care of myself or allow anyone to… Damn it. This is so frustrating. I’m not a teenager any more.”

 Ardyn chuckled and shook his head, “There are other ways to pleasure the beast without having to go that far. You are a crocodile right?” He held out some lollipops, “Sour Cherry or Candy Apple?”

 Ignis made a face like he thought Ardyn was going mad but he took the cherry lolly anyway. “And just how is this supposed to help? I know some people eat, drink or even smoke to chill their beasts out. Isn’t burning incense supposed to be another method some people finds works too? I’m not sure even drinking ebony will chill me out right now...”

 Ardyn snorted, “It isn’t exactly about eating the lolly. It isn’t exactly trying to chill out the beast either. I could show you more directly but you wouldn’t like that. Just put it in your mouth. Then move it around a bit till you find the right spot.” He unwrapped the other lolly and popped it in his own mouth, “Having a crocodile spirit you have a sensitive mouth but there should be one especially good spot. It isn’t always the same for every crocodile spirit holder, unlike it would be with the creature itself.”

 

Ignis was a little dismissive of this idea because it wasn’t like he’d never kissed anyone before. Surely he should know if he had an Eros zone inside his mouth. Though it was true that he did enjoy kissing, particularly making-out a lot. He actually avoided it as much as he could with his friends as he feared revealing his sensitivity. Still he moved the lolly around in his mouth. He enjoyed the flavour on his tongue but felt this might be a prank on Ardyn’s part. Then he found a little section at the back just off to one side before his teeth began. It was a little closer to his lower teeth than his upper ones but he was more surprised that it existed at all. It only seemed a little more sensitive but the more he played with the area the more intense he felt it. He made an odd noise around the lollipop and prodded the area again. It felt really good now. He wondered why he had never noticed it before. Certainly he must have touched it before with something.

 “You seem surprised. Don’t be. Under most situations it won’t be more sensitive than anywhere else. Not only that but casual brushes or prods aren’t going to get the full effect. You’re feeling it intensify right? That is because you are focusing on it.” Ardyn was gesturing about with his lolly, “Best thing is that so long as you going at it solo and not touching yourself it should satisfy your beast without having to go all carnal yourself.”

 Ignis felt himself starting to bliss out and had to stop. He pulled out the lolly and gave Ardyn a serious look, “How do you know all this? I mean… this is great but…”

 Ardyn chuckled, “Well other than having known a lot of different people with a lot of different beasts, I also keep an ear out for information regarding the stimulation of various types. Knowledge can help in all sorts of ways. Seems like my curiosity has helped you. I can put you on the right track to do your own research if you need any further help.”

 Ignis shook his head, “No, I should be okay now. I should have thought about that. Guess I’ve had my mind on different things. Thank you again Chancellor.”

 Ardyn beamed but his eyes were still somewhat predatory, “Think nothing of it. Also do call me Ardyn.” He put his own lollipop back in his mouth and looked round hearing the sounds of a car approaching Hammerhead.

Ignis looked towards the road too. He was pretty sure he caught the scent of his friends and moments later he heard the sounds of his friend’s voices. It was easy enough to hear them before seeing them as they were yelling taunts at each other clearly in some form of race.

 Ardyn hopped off the drink crates, “I better head off before I start another argument. It really is too amusing to resist if I stick around. Goodnight.” He gave Ignis a little wave as he walked off.

 Ignis turned to watch Ardyn go, “Goodnight… Ardyn…” He managed to get out. He was sure the Chancellor would be grinning now without having to see his face. Ardyn really confused him. He hadn’t had to help but he did. Perhaps it was only to get something from him later but still he was thankful right now. As he put the lollipop back in his mouth he noticed the colour. Very similar cherry red to the Chancellor’s hair. He flushed but didn’t get rid of the lolly. It would be a waste. He’d have to get more of his own later. Still he did feel a bit like a kid who’d broken the don’t take candy from strangers rule.

His spirit had calmed down a fair bit and now he had this trick hopefully he would find re-syncing easier. He felt foolish for never trying to look into this sort of thing before. He’d been ignoring his spirit a bit too much it seemed. Sure he didn’t want to appear too sensitive around his friends but he should have still bothered to do research into others with crocodile spirits. Maybe if he had known about this all sooner he might have not needed suppressants. That was if this was older knowledge or a more recent discovery. He’d done all he could to learn about other aspects of his beast. He shouldn’t have let the more sexual areas slide. Just he’d never really thought about having time to get a partner. The only time he thought it might happen, things had gone wrong.

  
He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the Prince call out to him.

“Iggy!” Noctis called out as he headed over to his advisor. He had spotted his friend stood near the Crow’s Nest as he pulled in to the safe haven and dismounted – he’d beaten the others by a hair. He was sure he’d seen someone else with him but they were gone now. He was pretty sure it had probably been Ardyn but seemed like the guy didn’t want to start a fight. Also Ignis didn’t look like he was in any danger.

 Ignis smiled and turned to greet his friends, “Getting dark already isn’t it. Guess we should get dinner going.”

 Noctis nodded, “Yeah.” He realised there was something in Ignis’ mouth, “Is that a lollipop?”

 Ignis blushed, “You aren’t having it. I’m going to buy more later. You can have one then.”

 The Prince pouted, “Awe okay.” He wasn’t going to push as to why his advisor had taken up sucking on lollipops but Ignis seemed in a better mood than before. He linked arms with Ignis so they could walk back to the others together. He could definitely faintly smell Ardyn’s scent from him being so close to Ignis. Noctis lent in and rubbed his cheek against Ignis’ arm as they walked to cover up the scent with his own. He’d not let the chancellor have Ignis.


End file.
